One To Many
by hedidntstop
Summary: Rory and Tristan are together, when Tristan does something that he can't replace.
1. Bed

A/N: Hey, um, one of my first stories here. Um tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 1: Love  
  
Rory entered the halls of Chilton. She hastily walked to her locker. She opened it, and waiting for her was a big cup of coffee. She didn't have to ask who it was, because she already knew who it was. It was the same person who did it for the last year and a half, since they got together.  
  
She took it and started drinking it, when someone wrapped their arms around her small waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Tristan," she started, "this is Luke's coffee."  
  
"I know," he continued laying kisses on her neckline.  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
Rory turned around. "You mean-," Tristan kissed her on the lips, "- that you got up extra early this morning to just get me coffee from the most wonderfullest place?" Tristan kissed her again.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," he said.  
  
"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She kissed him passionately.  
  
"Thank you," he kissed her again.  
  
"I gotta get to class," Rory started walking down the halls.  
  
~ Weekend ~  
  
Tristan was over at the Gilmore's house, and they were finishing up 'Movie Night.'  
  
"Oh, my god! That was such a great movie!" Lorelai said. "But I'm going up to bed. You're staying over right?" she asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Ok, see ya two in the morning."  
  
Lorelai walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"So," Tristan started when Lorelai was gone, "there's a party tomorrow night at Madeline's house."  
  
"Well, good for Madeline...?"  
  
"Go with me," Tristan commanded.  
  
"Do I have to?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"If I have to," she guided him toward her room and they got in the bed, his arms wrapped around her, and they fell asleep.  
  
A/N: the chapters will be much longer than that I promise! Just I want to set it up. Thanks and Review! 


	2. Party

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2: Party  
  
Rory was getting ready for the party Tristan was taking them too. She wasn't getting *ready* in that sense. She never got dressed up for these things. She was just getting dressed. Tristan was going to be there in, like, 2 minutes, and she just got done with her studying, and forgot that she was going to the party.  
  
She finished dressing just as the door opened. She already knew it was Tristan, because he always just came in, without even knocking. She walked out of her room, into the kitchen, and found a pair of enormously handsome blue eyes waiting for her.  
  
Tristan took her up in his arms, and kissed her. "You ready?" he asked as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Always." She answered politely.  
  
"Good, lets get going then." The walked toward the door.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Rory called out.  
  
~~~ The Party ~~~  
  
Tristan had disappeared and Rory was looking for him. She still had yet to find him.  
  
Where is he, she thought.  
  
She asked Madeline, and she said she saw him going up stairs. So that's what Rory went. She was walking up the stairs now. She looked in the first bedroom that had no music in it.  
  
There he was, just sitting in the big chair peering out the window.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," she said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Babe," he replied, taking her up in his lap.  
  
It was a dark room, so you could see all the lights of the town of Hardfort (A/N: how do you spell that?)  
  
"Its beautiful," she said, touching her fingers to the glass.  
  
"It is, it is," he said, still not taking his eyes from out the window.  
  
"You ready to go home?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you are."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Ok then, let's go."  
  
They descended down the stairs, and into his car.  
  
While driving on the road, Rory thought they needed some music, so she turned on the radio. PJ Harvey's "Water" was playing.  
  
"Good song." Tristan commented.  
  
"Good album." Rory replied.  
  
Tristan noticed a car driving crazily on the free way. Tristan tried to get out of the way, but it was no use.  
  
The car sped into their lane, Rory screamed, and Tristan saw the whole world go black. 


	3. Road

Tristan woke up, and he felt quite cold. "Umph," he groaned.  
  
"Wait, don't move, help is on the way," a voice said. Tristan didn't recognize it, but that line was ringing in and out of his head. It was now that he realized that he was in the snow, with cut all over him. 'What happened?' Tristan thought, 'where's Rory?'  
  
"Where's Rory," he mumbled.  
  
"Help is coming, just don't move!" the voice was shaking, like they were worried.  
  
Tristan heard the voice over and over in his head, and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
~6 hours later~  
  
Tristan awoke and immediately looked around where he was. He was in a hospital room, with IV needles all over him. Why was he here? What happened? Where was Rory? What happened?  
  
Tristan looked at himself, bruises and scrapes everywhere, a cast on his right arm, and wrapping around his other wrist.  
  
Someone walked in the room. Tristan couldn't see who it was because his vision was blurry. "Tristan!"  
  
But Tristan recognized that voice. It was Lorelai's.  
  
Tristan tried to sit up more, but Lorelai walked to his side, "Don't, you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
Tristan's vision cleared up now, and looked right into Lorelai's eyes, he saw that they were bloodshot, she had been crying. "Where's Rory?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Lorelai broke down in tears. When she was finished, she said, "Rory didn't make it all the way through, Tristan, she's, she's in a coma. And the doctors don't think that she will make it."  
  
~Rory~  
  
I am in a dark place. It is full with dead trees, and the sky is gray and black. I walk down this narrow road, and I cant see anything in the future. Just a skinny road, with yellow lines in the middle, dead trees on the sides, and dark brick walls on both sides. I have nothing to do but walk, and walk, and walk.  
  
~Tristan~  
  
Tristan enters the room of his lover. She is lying there, asleep and helpless. He couldn't stand seeing her there. It was tearing him up inside. He sat next to her, and took her flimsy hand.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie," he greeted softly. "The doctors said you could hear me when I talk to you, so here I go... I am so sorry, Baby. I could have done something, anything." A single tear ran down his cheek. "You gotta hurry up and wake up," more tears poured down. "Please, Rory, please wake up."  
  
~Rory~  
  
I walk down the single line of road there is. I hear something echoing. "Hey, Sweetie," the voice said. I figure out where it is coming from, and it is the other way from what I was walking for. I stop walking, and listening intently to what was said. "I'm sorry... you got to hurry up and wake up." I know that voice!  
  
It's Tristan! It's him!  
  
I start running toward his voice, and I run so hard, and long, that my sides begin to hurt. But that's not stopping me. I'm getting closer, I know it...  
  
A/N: I hope you like it... it is really getting confusing I know... but just try to follow it for me ok?  
  
~Paige Teare 


	4. Sleep

~Tristan~  
  
He was leading over the hospital bed, silent tears escaping from his eyes. How could I do this?, he asked himself.  
  
Lorelia enters the room, two coffee cups in hand. "Here," she says friendly, hands him the drink, and sits on the other side of the bed.  
  
Tristan wipes his tears away, hastily, and drinks a sip of the coffee. "It's not Lukes," he says playfully.  
  
She smiles weakly, "No, but I'll manage."  
  
Tristan doesn't even smile; just looks at his angel: helpless and alone.  
  
"Do you think she can hear you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tristan says weakly. "I just hope she can."  
  
~Rory~  
  
Here I am, on the dark and cold street, wearing my favorite jeans, and the red T-shirt I stole from Mom's collection. I hope she doesn't mind that I am getting sweat all over it. I just want to get out of here.  
  
I have to stop, because I am running out of breath. I want to get there so badly. But my eyes are all blurry. I feel like I am going to vomit.  
  
Ouch.  
  
I just hit the floor, hard. But it feels so good to not be holding up my body weight. I think that I am just going to stay here. On this hard concrete, just resting. My eyes are drooping, and my mind already shut down. Maybe I will just take a short nap, yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll take a nice, short nap.  
  
~Tristan~  
  
"Tristan."  
  
He was shaken awake by someone. He opened his drooping eyes. "What?"  
  
"Sweetie, you have to go to school, it's already Monday," Lorelai states.  
  
"No. I'm not going to leave her."  
  
Lorelai heard the sincerity in his voice. "Fine," she gave in, "but just have someone bring over your homework, I don't want you to be behind in your classes."  
  
Tristan nodded his head.  
  
He exited the room to take out his cell phone and dial numbers.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Paris, hi," he said, unstable.  
  
"Tristan, I heard about Rory, has anyone come to see her yet?"  
  
"About all the town of Stars Hollow and her grandparents."  
  
"No one from school?" Paris asked, surprised.  
  
"Nope," Tristan looked at his feet. He was going to kill everyone that didn't come to see her.  
  
"Tristan, look I am going to come see her after school."  
  
"Thanks, Paris, but can you bring my homework her with you? Lorelai wants to make sure that I don't miss my classes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you need."  
  
"Paris? Could you... never mind."  
  
"What Tristan? I'll do anything."  
  
Tristan asked her if she would tell him who was planning on not coming to see Rory. He, being her boyfriend, wanted to kill them.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks Paris, thanks a lot."  
  
"Look, Rory is my friend, you're my friend, and I just want to help out anyway I can."  
  
"Bye Paris"  
  
"Bye Tristan" 


	5. Sure

Paris walked into the hospital with a bunch of papers and books in her arms.  
  
"Paris!" she heard someone call. She finally found Lorelai walking toward her.  
  
"Lorelai, hi," Paris said in a sad voice. Lorelai finally got to her and helped her out with the heavy homework. They started walking towards Rory's room.  
  
It had been months. Months. And she had been in the hospital bed all this time. Paris had always brought Tristan his school work. It was the plan.  
  
Tristan hadn't hardly left the hospital since. He demanded to stay there. And he has always talked to Rory. Always. But only when they were alone. Never when people were in there too.  
  
Rory  
  
Waking up. The worst thing to do when you have been asleep on the hard concrete. But I heard a voice. The voice I had heard in my sleep.  
  
"Hey Rory, here we are again." It was Tristan. Oh, how I miss his voice. "You have been gone for about 3 months now. Why don't you come home? Oh, I don't know what to do."  
  
And his voice ended. 3 months? It seems like only a few minutes. It couldn't be.  
  
I don't care I am running, and that's all that matters.  
  
Tristan  
  
"I don't know what to do." I let my head drop to the bed and cried silently. What was I to do? Without her, my life is nothing. Nothing. It's my entire fault.  
  
I hear someone come through the door, and I look up, wiping my tears away from my face. It's Paris.  
  
"Hey, Tristan," she whispers.  
  
"Hi," I say back.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Still stuck, I suppose."  
  
"Tristan, she is going to come out of it, I promise."  
  
Yeah that's what every one is telling me. But, I don't think I am so sure anymore. 


	6. Memories

Tristan watched Rory breathe: in, out, in, out. He followed her lead: in, out, in, out. He couldn't help thinking about her. What was she doing? How was she feeling? What's going on? Why hadn't she woken up yet? How could he do this to her? How could she do this to him?  
  
All these questions were going through his head. He could stand it! He needed her to wake up... and soon.  
  
"Please Rory, if you can hear me, please, just open your eyes... please..." his voice cracked on the last note, and he began to cry. He put his head on her bed, his fingers intertwined with hers. He couldn't live with out her. He needed her.  
  
Rory  
  
She was panting so much that her chest hurt. But that wouldn't stop her. That couldn't stop her. She heard his voice "just open your eyes" rang in her head, along with him sobbing.  
  
She ran.  
  
And ran.  
  
And ran.  
  
She wanted to be with him, again. She needed to be with him. I don't care how long it takes, she thought, I'm going to look at him, into his clear blue eyes, again.  
  
Her head started to pound, but there was something in far front of her. But she was just so dizzy. But she couldn't stop. She wouldn't.  
  
As she neared the object, her drowsy eyes made it out.  
  
It was a white light, and she walked toward it cautiously.  
  
She finally got up to it, but then saw it wasn't a light at all.  
  
It was a ballroom. And there was only one couple dancing in the middle with others surrounding them. As she neared them, the made out their faces, it was her and Tristan.  
  
She remembered this night. It was junior prom.  
  
She remembered this dance. She was just declared prom queen, and him prom king. It was the most wonderful night of her life.  
  
Then the memory turned to another.  
  
--- She was yelling at Tristan, tears running down her cheeks for screaming so much. Rory looked at Tristan and saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
"But Rory, we didn't do anything!" Rory made out, but it was blurred.  
  
"Don't lie to me Tristan, Phoebe is a slut that'll get anything she wants, so don't you dare try!" Another tear slipped down her cheek.---  
  
Rory recognized this fight. It was because Tristan had been stuck in the supply room with Phoebe Cliff and stayed in there all night until the janitor came in the next morning.  
  
---"Rory, believe me! God, I love you! I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Her face softened. "You love me?" she croaked. It was the first time he had said it to her.  
  
Tristan replied a soft "yes," and approached Rory closer.---  
  
Rory looked into Tristan's eyes looking at "hers." They were filled with genuine love, just as he told her the rest on the year.  
  
--- "I... I love you, too." Rory had looked into the eyes of Tristan Janlen Dugrey, with the same look of affection he had used with her.---  
  
The memory faded.  
  
Another one came up.  
  
It was when they were on the road.  
  
--- She turned on the radio, because it was quite silent without it. She recognized the song. It was PJ Harvey. "Water," was the name of the song.  
  
"Good song," she heard Tristan say.  
  
"Good album," she replied.  
  
Then she looked over to Tristan, and he was looking out the left window. Rory followed his gaze, and saw a car driving crazily along the interstate. It was cutting people off to go into their lane.---  
  
She remembered this night, too. It all went so fast. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched the rest.  
  
--- Next the car wanted to go into their lane, but Tristan and her were too busy staring at him to put that into action. The car was about to hit them when Rory screamed. The car two cars crashed.---  
  
Then the memory turned back into the light again. But this time, it had a hole in the middle. She wearily stepped through it.  
  
Rory was jolted by a rush of air, as she opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room. Her eyes wandered to the sleeping beauty beside her.  
  
A/N: Wow! That took me a long time to write! Review! 


	7. Sobbing

She woke up with a wave of cold wind press against her. She looked around where she was, and realized she was in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, covered with a hospital smell.  
  
Then she saw him. The person she loved. The person she would live for. He was sitting in a chain by her bed, sleeping, with his hand entwined with hers, and his head resting on his forearm.  
  
His hair was its usual messy-ness. But even if it was all shave off, she would have been so ecstatic to see it anyway.  
  
Rory took her other hand that wasn't being used, her right hand, and reached over her body. She reached over and rubbed her lover's tousled hair. She smiled at how ancient that feeling was.  
  
Tristan's head jerked up suddenly, to be met by blue eyes looking directly at him. He was at a loss of words. His love, his sweetie, his Rory was awake.  
  
"Hi Tristan," Rory said, and tears immediately swam to her eyes and down her blood-drained cheeks.  
  
Tristan had the same problem. Surplus tears were escaping his eyelids, down to his jaw line.  
  
"Rory?" he asked. Of course, it was very crackly, having him be crying.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," she said while tears were running into her mouth.  
  
"Shh," he instructed, putting his finger over her mouth. "Don't say those things."  
  
She nodded. She never thought this day would come. Where she would reenact with the person she wanted to be with the rest of her life.  
  
Tristan removed his hand, only in time to replace them with his own lips. Oh, how he missed that feeling. The feeling of love, caring, and warmth. "I think I have to get the doctor."  
  
"Don't go, please. I've been alone too much already." More tears went down her pale face.  
  
"I'll only be gone a minute. I swear, Sweetie, only a minute."  
  
Rory's head nodded again. Tristan left the room. He had to find that damn doctor. He walked down the almost empty hallway, and found him talking to Lorelai. He ran over to them.  
  
The doctor and Lorelai looked at him weirdly, only to the point to where he said, "Rory's awake."  
  
--- Later --- (A/n: I don't know what the doctors do after the patient wakes up after being in a coma for 3 months, so I just skipped over it)  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Lorelai said as the doctor exited the room.  
  
Tristan was seated in his regular chair: by Rory's bed. He held her hand and smiled brightly.  
  
"Tristan?" asked Lorelai, softly.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied looking up at her.  
  
"Could you give me and Rory a moment alone, please?" she asked, her eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
Without a word, Tristan kissed Rory's hand, and then her forehead, and walked out the room's door.  
  
Lorelai took his spot on the chair. It only took a moment for the tiny family to look in each others eyes before both started sobbing. Lorelai took her daughter in her arms and just took in her conscious scent. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter, the one she loved and lived for, was actually there.  
  
A/N: if you guys didn't get that "was actually there" line, it means she didn't think of Rory being there when she was in a coma. Well, I think I got a lot accomplished in one night. Now you should do your part, and don't even act like you don't know what that is.  
  
Paige 


	8. Help

A/N: Delayed I know... and if you read my other story, Tristan: Luke's Nephew, which is on my other name, hedidntstop, I am going to get that story up again. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 8: Help  
  
"Rory, you have been here a while so I want to get you out of here soon, okay?"  
  
A huge smile glazed over Rory's face as she heard what the doctor had said. "Good," she simply replied.  
  
"Well, I need to keep you here until the end of the week, for observation, and then we will see after that. But you have been doing exceptionally well this last month, so I say you have a 96 percent chance of getting out of here on Sunday."  
  
"Thank you so much," Rory said through her smile.  
  
"I'll leave you to rest."  
  
The doctor exited.  
  
She could leave this low hospital for good in just a weekend. She was ecstatic! She couldn't wait to tell-  
  
"Coffee time!" Lorelai said as she barged through the room, Tristan, Luke, and Paris trailing in after her.  
  
"What happened?" Tristan said as he kissed a bright faced Rory. When he pulled away her facial expression hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, leave some smile for the rest of us," said Paris.  
  
"...I get to go home!" Rory shouted to the small group.  
  
The group grew silent, all trying to comprehend the news they had just received not two seconds ago.  
  
Tristan, being the first to accomplish that task, whispered, for lack of a better word, "Really?"  
  
Rory nodded her head, still in shock, then said, "Sunday."  
  
¤ Home ¤  
  
Rory took a step inside her home she vaguely remembered.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She was home. She was home! Rory walked a few steps and heard a loud, "Welcome home!"  
  
Rory looked into the living room that was full of the entire town. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh, my god."  
  
Lorelai hugged her daughter from the back and said to her ear, "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Good, now go say hi to all the peoples."  
  
Rory looked around the room. It was surrounded by all the people she loved.  
  
A/N: that's it for now, and I want more reviews people! I only get like 5! That is not enough! So please, for my sake, review!  
  
Paige 


End file.
